Eighteen Years, and 15 Minutes
by tangent2002
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are forced to analyze their relationship after a party. Rated R for situations in future chapters.
1. Chapter one

Author's note: This story takes place the summer between graduation and Lizzie and Gordo's freshman year in college. Miranda's not a part of the story because it's an L/G ship, and I just couldn't write her into the story in a way that pleased me, so I left her out. As a screenplay writer, I can see this story being played out perfectly, but it came out a bit funny on paper. Enjoy anyways!  
  
Many thanks to Sarah, my editor, for proofreading and revising this for me. She's a lifesaver, if you need someone to go over your stories, papers, whatever, email her at smack_584@hotmail.com, she's the best!- Jana  
======  
Lizzie went over her mental checklist one last time.  
  
"Outfit," a light blue denim skirt that fell just above her knees with fringed seams. Pale pink pattern tieback top, tan weave stack slides. "Check."  
  
"Hair," lightly curled with the top half pulled back into a clip. "Check."  
  
"Light makeup, check. Jewelry, butterfly necklace, silver hoop earrings, silver band on left pointer finger, white shell thumb ring, heart toggle bracelet. Check check."  
  
"Mom, Lizzie's talking to herself again," Matt retorted as he walked past Lizzie's halfway open bedroom door.  
  
"Better than talking to you, worm," Lizzie spat, rolling her eyes as she applied lip gloss.  
  
"MATT! Stop harassing your sister. Lizzie, Gordo's in the driveway, you better hurry," Jo called up the stairs.  
  
Lizzie took one final look in the mirror behind her door, grabbed her purse and turned the light off as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Now Lizzie, are you sure that you'll be ok here by yourself tonight? I can call Mrs. Patterson to come stay with you. On second thought, maybe your father and I should just stay home. Sam, I think we should stay home," Jo called into the living room.   
  
"No, Mom, it's you and Dad's anniversary, and I know you really wanted to see that show in San Francisco. I'm sure I'll be fine for one night. Besides, I won't be home till late, and I'll go right to sleep. If I need anything, I can call the Gordons," Lizzie assured her parents as she opened the front door.  
  
"Well, I guess," Jo said slowly. "The number of the hotel is on the counter, and you know my cell phone and your father's pager. And Matt will be staying with Lanny; the Onasis's number is on the fridge too. And you keep your cell phone on so I can call and check. And lock the door when you get home, and,"  
  
"Jo, I think our 18 year old daughter will be fine for less than 24 hours at home by herself. Now if we don't hurry we're going to get stuck in traffic," Sam helped his wife into her coat and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Bye, Mom, Dad. Have fun," Lizzie smiled and waved as she stepped off the porch.   
  
"Care to speed up McGuire? Parker's party won't last all night," Gordo grinned as called out the window of his car.  
  
"Can it Gordo. When you look this good, the party waits for you," Lizzie twirled in the driveway before getting into the car.  
  
"So who are you trying to impress this week? Ethan? Kyle? Ryan?" Gordo shifted the car into gear and drove down the road.   
  
"What makes you think I'm trying to impress a guy?" Lizzie stated, trying to give Gordo a nasty look. He responded with an "I-know-all-your-tricks" look.  
  
"Fine. Not that it matters. I just want to look nice. There are plenty of guys I want to look nice for. Including you, Gordo," Lizzie smiled as she pulled down the visor to check her hair again.  
  
"Including me, huh? What, countless years of being my best friend, and knowing that you know more about me than I know about myself isn't enough to impress me?" Gordo arched his eyebrows towards his friend as he turned a corner.  
  
"Are you kidding? Some as hot as yourself wouldn't want to hang out with just anyone. You need a best friend who can match your good looks, your humor, your intellect," Lizzie explained.  
  
"So do you know anyone I can hang out with that meets those requirements?" Gordo joked as he pulled into Parker's driveway.  
  
"Very funny. Since you're the designated driver this time, I'll let it slide," Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Me, the designated driver? No, my confused friend, I think it's your turn. The last party you passed out in my backseat and it took me 20 minutes to get you out," Gordo accused.  
  
"No way. The last party was Tudge's birthday and you ralphed the whole way home," Lizzie recalled with a shudder.  
  
"I did not. I know how to hold my liquor," Gordo defended.  
  
"Please. There was a trail of barf from Larry's house to your driveway. Not to mention what I has to clean off my car when I got home. Gross," Lizzie cringed.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to solve this," Gordo held out his fist. "One, two, three, shoot!"  
  
"Ha! Paper beats rock! You drive, and I'll drink," Lizzie exclaimed, throwing open the passenger side door and rushing up the sidewalk into the vibrant chaos that flowed from Parker's house.  
  
Several hours later, Gordo was walking through the house when he spotted Lizzie and Kate about to get into a cat fight.   
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going McGuire? You made me drop my Jello shot," Kate spat, weaving a little.  
  
"Well, ex-ccuuuuse me Kate. Heaven forbid I prevent you from getting plastered," Lizzie responded, slightly buzzed herself.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies. No use fighting over the Jello," Ethan interceded. "There's one left-"  
  
"And it's mine, since Spazzy McGuire ruined mine," Kate pouted.  
  
"And Lizzie can have mine, since I shouldn't have alcohol anyways. So you girlies go over there, sit on the couch, eat your Jello, and this party will continue to proceed with fineness," Ethan walked both girls over to the couch, where they sank into the over-sized cushions.  
  
"Thanks for intercepting that fight Ethan. Last time they got into it, it was nasty," Gordo recalled.  
  
"So true, Gor-don. You know, for once I'd like to just see them get along," Ethan stated, looking over to the couch, where Lizzie and Kate were trying to scoot away from each other unsuccessfully.  
  
"Maybe we better get them another round before they claw each other's eyes out," Gordo grabbed two red plastic cups full of beer and carried them over to Kate and Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie smiled as she accepted the drink from Gordo.   
  
"Yeah, keep 'em coming, Gor-dork," Kate sneered as she sipped from the cup.  
  
"You know Kate, Gordo tutored you in French, he's driven you home I don't know how many times when you couldn't even stand up, and he brings you a drink, and you still treat him like dirt," Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Gordo. Thanks for the drink," Kate directed to Gordo with a sickeningly sweet smile. "But you're still a loser," she said to Lizzie.  
  
"Fine with me," Lizzie tipped the cup into her mouth as Gordo walked back over to Ethan.  
  
"Well, at least it's almost over. Kate's going to UCLA, and Lizzie's going to Berkeley, so they'll likely never see each other again. Just a month or two more, and it's over," Gordo said to him.  
  
"I guess you're right. Besides, with everything changing, all of us leaving, at least it's good to know there's something consistent in an inconstant world," Ethan stated.  
  
"You know, that's unusually deep of you, Ethan. But good point," Gordo agreed, grabbing a can of Coke from the table. He watched as Lizzie and Kate continued to give each other evil looks. "Even so, the next round is yours."  
  
"That's only fair, my man. Hey, let's get the Budweiser twins a refill and go shoot a round of pool," Ethan suggested.  
  
"Okay. You get the girls situated and I'll rack up the table," Gordo head into the basement rec room. He was picking a cue from the rack on the wall when a dazed Ethan came down the stairs.  
  
"Dude, you will never believe what I just witnessed," Ethan exclaimed as he picked up a cue of his own.   
  
"Umm, Tudge talking to a girl. Oh, one other than his cousin Jen?" Gordo quipped.  
  
"No, even stranger. Kate, and Lizzie, and they were like, TALKING. Like not fighting talking," Ethan shook his head.  
  
"Really. Maybe wonders will never cease," Gordo shrugged as he took the first shot.  
  
Three games of eight ball later, Gordo and Ethan walked back up to the living room. Most of the guests had gone home, and Parker was starting to pick up the empty cups and trash.   
  
"Yo, Parker, I'll help you with that," Ethan held the black plastic bag open as Parker shoveled trash in. Gordo started clearing off the drinks table. He picked up two still full cups, and walked over to Lizzie and Kate.  
  
"Hey girls, could you use a refill?" he offered the cups to the girls.  
  
"Suuuurrre. Thanks Gordo," Lizzie took the cup from Gordo's right hand as Kate took the other.  
  
"You've got great friends, Lizzie," Kate slurred as Gordo walked away.  
  
"I know," Lizzie smiled down into her cup.  
  
"I wish I had friends like that," Kate lamented.  
  
"You've got tons of friends. You're Little Miss Popularity," Lizzie remarked with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Sure, the whole school adores me, but I don't have any true friends. Gordo would do anything for you, he adores you," Kate said somberly as she sipped her drink.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Come on, out of all the people who adore you, you have to have a few good friends," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"No, not really. All the conversations were so pointless. We made fun of other people, we went shopping, but that's about it. No depth. No one who truly knew me. I wish I had a friend like Gordo," Kate admitted with a glazed look on her face.  
  
"That's so weird. All I ever wanted was to be popular and have tons of friends. And all you wanted was true friendship," Lizzie sorted.  
  
"Maybe we're not so different after all," Kate smiled.  
  
Gordo and Ethan could hardly believe what they had witnessed.   
  
"They must have had more drinks than I though," Ethan said, tying his trash bag closed.  
  
"Apparently so. I guess we should take them home before they do something drastic. Like swap emails," Gordo joked as he walked to the couch.  
  
"Gordo, I'm soooo glad you're here. You know me and Kate, we're just alike. We both like extra cheese on our pizza," Lizzie slurred, grabbing on to his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, and me and Lizzie, we both think Mel Gibson is really hot for an old guy. Isn't that just the weirdest coincidence?" Kate fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Sure it is. Come on Lizzie, you've had enough, it's time to go home," Gordo pulled Lizzie to her feet. She swayed and grabbed onto his waist for support.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go. Not just when me and Kate are getting to know each other so well," Lizzie moaned, grabbing Kate's hands. "We're soul mates," she whispered thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, Kate, it's getting a little late, I'll take you home," Ethan helped pull Kate to her feet with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"We've known each other so long. We've wasted so much time," Kate sobbed as she embraced Lizzie.  
  
"I'm so sorry I called you a snob all the time," Lizzie sniffed.  
  
"And I'm sorry I called you Losey. Not anymore. We'll be friends always," Kate promised as Ethan led her to the door.  
  
"Of course. For always. Oh, why do we have to leave each other, now that we just found each other," Lizzie sobbed as Gordo steered her towards the car.  
  
"I promise I'll call you Lizzie," Kate called as Ethan helped her into his car.  
  
"I'll be waiting! Goodbye for now, my friend," Lizzie waved as she sank into Gordo's car.  
  
Lizzie kicked her shoes onto the floorboard and propped her feet on the dash as Gordo got in the car.  
  
"Arms up," he said. Lizzie lifted her elbows up as Gordo reached across the seat and grabbed the seatbelt, fastening it across Lizzie's waist. He started the car and backed out of Parker's driveway as Lizzie leaned her forehead against the window.  
  
"You might not want to watch the trees go by, you might get nauseous," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Gordo, how long have we been friends," Lizzie asked, her head lolling against the headrest.  
  
"A little over eighteen years Liz. Why?" Gordo glanced at his friend as he turned onto her street.  
  
"How awful for Kate to want what we have. It's so sad," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Yup we're pretty lucky," Gordo said absently as he pulled his car into the McGuire's driveway. He pulled Lizzie from the car and helped her up the walk. Carefully he removed her key ring from her purse and opened the front door. He walked Lizzie over to the stairs and placed her shoes on the ground.   
  
"Come on," Gordo crouched down and Lizzie climbed on his back. As he carried her piggyback style up the stairs, Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"How long've we been friends Gordo?" Lizzie inquired again.  
  
"Eighteen years, and 15 minutes later than the last time you asked me," Gordo rolled his eyes as kicked open Lizzie's bedroom door. He sat on her bed and she flopped backwards on to it.  
  
"That's a long time. I don't know what I'd do without you," Lizzie mumbled towards the ceiling as Gordo pulled her pajamas out of her top drawer. Lizzie held her arms up as Gordo took off her shirt. Both were familiar with the almost weekly task of pouring each other into bed after parties, it had become a comfortable part of routine for them. The drunken professions of love and eternal friendship were all too common. Gordo slid her blue nightshirt over her head. Lizzie stared intently at her feet as she wiggled her toes while Gordo took off her jewelry and removed her hair clip. Lizzie stood up and let her unbuttoned skirt fall around her ankles.  
  
"I'm so glad to have you in my life," Lizzie stated.   
  
"Ditto, Liz. We're pretty compatible," Gordo replied as he placed her jewelry in her jewelry box. He turned to face Lizzie, who was standing in the middle of the floor watching him. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much, Gordo," Lizzie sighed, locking her arms around his waist.  
  
"Aww, Liz. I thought we weren't gonna do this. Nothing's going to change. We'll still be friends," Gordo rubbed Lizzie's back gently.   
  
"I know, I know. But I love you Gordo," Lizzie admitted heartfeltly, looking deep into his blue eyes.  
  
"I know, Liz. We go through this every time," Gordo looked steadily into her face.  
  
"Well, don't you love me back?" she pouted.  
  
"You know I do," Gordo rolled his eyes at her comment. Her eyebrows knitted together with a confused expression.  
  
"That's what you always say. Why don't you just say, "I love you, Lizzie'. I'd just like to hear you say it," Lizzie grabbed his face in her hands, making his mouth move to the words she was saying. "I love you, Lizzie McGuire," Lizzie moved her hands in attempt to make his mouth form the words, speaking in a mock-Gordo voice. Gordo gave her an exasperated look as she played with his face.   
  
Lizzie looked intently at Gordo for a moment, then slowly leaned in and captured his lips in hers. Her hands dropped from his face to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Gordo stood shocked, but quickly fell into the rhythm of the kiss. When Lizzie's tongue ran across his lips in attempt to gain access into his mouth, he stepped back quickly.  
  
"Lizzie," he said in a testy voice, "don't start this with me."  
  
"Come on Gordo. I love you. Not just like a friend, I want you in my life for always. I want to be with you," Lizzie stated, taking a step towards him, reaching her hand towards his face. Gordo tilted his face to avoid her touch. He picked up her discarded clothing and put them in the clothes hamper as she sat dejectedly back down on the bed.  
  
"Come on, hop up," Gordo instructed Lizzie as he pulled the covers to her bed down, allowing her to crawl in. Lizzie grabbed his shirt sleeve and made him sit on the bed, pulling herself up.   
  
"Stay here with me tonight, Gordo. Everyone's gone. Stay," she leaned forward to kiss him again, but Gordo moved his head, causing her to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Don't you want me?" Lizzie pouted.  
  
"Liz, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. An hour ago you called Kate Sanders your soul mate. How am I supposed to take you seriously after that?" Gordo said gently.  
  
He pulled her blanket up to her chin as she lay her head down on the pillow. Gordo took the water glass from her bedside table and filled it with water in the bathroom. He brought it back into the room and replaced it on the table.  
  
"You gonna be ok for the night, or should I crash in Matt's room?" Gordo asked, kneeling in front of her bed.  
  
"I'll be fine," Lizzie said quietly, looking away. Gordo shrugged and turned off her lamp. He walked to the door when Lizzie called out to him.  
  
"In eighteen years and 15 minutes, can you honestly say you don't have feelings for me?"  
  
"Lizzie, I would be lying to myself and to you if I were to say no," Gordo said slowly, stepping back into the room.   
  
"Then stay here with me tonight," Lizzie begged again. Gordo sighed and walked back to her bedside.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, I would love nothing more then to stay here with you tonight, every night, holding you in my arms, kissing you, making love to you. But every time we have this conversation, you're drunk. And every time I tell you that if you still feel this way in the morning, come to me and we'll take it from there. But every morning after, you never make a mention of it. It's happened countless times. And every time this happens, a little part of me dies. So, no, I won't stay here with you tonight, as much as I would love to. But, like always, if you decide you feel the same in the morning, come to me, and we'll take it from there. Now go to sleep," Gordo tucked the blanket around her and kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'm in love with you, David Gordon," Lizzie called sleepily as he turned off the light and walked out the door.  
  
"Tell me that in the morning," Gordo said quietly to himself as closed the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter two

Just to let everyone know, I left chapter one as a cliff-hanger on purpose. *Jana dodges the dirty looks from people* I know, sorry. But it was the ultimate test to decide if I needed to continue or not. And, with 10 fantastic reviews in less than 24 hours, I've made my decision. So sit back, relax, and keep reading. 

By the way, there is going to be a lot of drinking and sexual suggestiveness in this story. Heck, it's all based on what happens when you lose your inhibitions and say what you truly mean. But I want to make it perfectly clear that, although I am old enough to legally drink, I do not approve of underage drinking. But, my brother is a senior in high school, and he assures me that every time he goes out in town to hang with his friends, there's someone with some type of alcoholic beverage. And he goes to a Christian high school. So to deny it's out there among kids this age is too naive. And I'm not trying to make Gordo and Lizzie seem like alcoholics, but it's all too common for kids having a good time to get drunk, especially when there are lots of parties. 

This chapter is a bit short, but it says exactly what I wanted it to say before chapter three. 

To the reviewers:   
swim6516- How did you know my ultimate nightmare was a slow, painful death at the hands of a spork?   
Georgie- Thank you so much! This review made my day! Probably tomorrow's day too!   
Toxikchic9- You know, that's one of the ways I imagined this story happening, but I'm still tossing ideas around. I guess you'll just have to wait it out!   
Ladyravan99- May your day proceed with fineness as well! :) 

And now, on with our show. 

======   
Gordo turned off all the lights in the McGuire house, and double checked that the back door was locked. Against his better judgment, he found himself back upstairs in front of Lizzie's bedroom door. He opened it slowly, silently. The light from the hall glowed in on Lizzie's carpet, illuminating the room just enough for Gordo to see Lizzie resting peacefully in her bed. He sighed to himself as he walked to her bedside, and crouched in front of her face. 

"You don't know what you do to me, McGuire," Gordo said quietly, brushing a stray hair out of her face. Lizzie let out a small sigh as she clutched her covers closer. Gordo placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking back out the door, closing it after a glance over his shoulder. 

The silence was ringing in his ears as Gordo started the drive back to his own house. He flicked on the radio, scanning the stations for a song. He finally stopped on his favorite station. As he sat at a red light, the familiar tunes of an old Eve 6 song drifted out of his speakers. 

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind   
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again   
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight   
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"How appropriate," Gordo said to himself, pushing the gas pedal to the floor as the light turned green. He hummed along with the chorus. 

_Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to godbye tomorrow's gonna come to soon_

As the next verse played on, Gordo listened closely to the words, singing along every few words, digesting the meaning of the lyrics. 

_Put your name on the line along with place and time   
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical   
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well _

All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more   
Don't let me let you go 

Gordo pulled into his driveway and turned off his lights. The rest of the song played on, and he sat motionless, staring at the basketball hoop over his garage door. The last notes of the song faded into the next tune, and Gordo turned the ignition off. He quietly entered his house and tiptoed up the stairs to his room. He sighed as he shut his bedroom door silently behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a moment. He reopened his eyes and looked around the room. 

"My sanctuary," he said to himself as he tossed his keys on his dresser. 

Gordo turned on his stereo with the volume on low, his favorite Beatles CD playing in the speakers. He sank onto his bed with a sigh and kicked off his shoes. He pulled his shirt over his head, the smell of cigarette smoke, after shave, and a combination of other scents mingling on the fabric. His nose briefly caught a whiff of Lizzie's perfume as he quickly tossed the shirt into a corner. He flopped back onto his comforter, one hand on his bare chest, the other behind his head. He lay still for a moment, as the voices of John, Paul, George and Ringo surrounded him. 

_Love, Love me do   
You know I love you   
I'll always be true   
So please   
Love me do_

Gordo sat up with a grin on his face and flicked off his stereo. 

"Why is it that every song reminds me of Lizzie?" he mumbled, shaking his head as he unfastened his belt and took off his jeans. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He brushed his teeth as the steam enveloped him and fogged the mirror. Sliding his orange and blue plaid boxers down his hips, he stepped gingerly into the scalding water. 

Gordo tilted his head to the ceiling, rejoicing in the feeling of the hot water cascading over his body, loosening every tense muscle in his body. He grabbed the bar of soap off the edge of the tub and worked up a lather. 

The scent of the party flowed off his body with each motion of his hand. He focused on the drain, watching the fun of the night flow down his legs in bubbles and gather at the opening of the pipes as he washed the past off his body. 

Scrub. He remembered the group of kids on the back deck passing a joint around, leaving a cloud of smoke for people to walk through when accessing the back yard. 

Scrub. He remembered with a grin beating Ethan at two of three games of pool. 

Scrub. He recalled the strange scene that took place between Lizzie and Kate on the couch. 

Scrub. He blissfully recalled dancing with Lizzie, the two of them laughing and talking as their feet moved to the beat of the music. 

Scrub, scrub. He remembered holding her gently as they danced close to a slow song. Scrub. He could still feel the way her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. Scrub. He could still smell her shampoo as he buried his face in her hair. Scrub. He could still feel the way she fit in her arms so perfectly, as if they had been molded to fit each other. 

He remembered the scene that happened in her bedroom. The way he heart soared when she said she loved him. Scrub. The sparks he felt as her lips connected with his. Scrub. The pain that tugged at his heart as he denied her. Scrub, scrub, scrub. 

"Ow!" Gordo yelped as he snapped out of his memory. He looked at the part of his arm that was red and raw from his harsh scrubbing. Mentally scolding himself, he rinsed and turned off the shower. 

Wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waste, Gordo shook the water out of his hair and attempted to run his fingers through it unsuccessfully. Dropping his towel in the same corner as his shirt, he opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of gray flannel pajama pants. As he pulled on the pants, he noticed his journal lying on his bedside stand, unmoved from where he had discarded it last week. Picking it up, he searched through a drawer for a pen. Pulling the cap off with his mouth and spitting the top across the room, he flipped to the next blank page and dated it. 

_Another weekend, another party. And that, of course, means another incident with Lizzie. I swear I've lost count of how many times she has drunkenly begged me to spend the night with her. At first I thought it was just the alcohol talking, but the more common it becomes, the more my mind tells me that there's something about our relationship that she's hiding. For once, I just wish she would be sober when we have these incidents. It's getting increasingly harder to say no to her. At first there was nothing more than words. Then one night when she tried to kiss me, I just let her. Briefly. And the next time, I let her again. And again, and again. I don't want it to go any further, but I can't deny her. I'm afraid if it doesn't stop soon, one night I won't be able to stay in check. How many more nights like tonight until I sleep with her, and leave her to forget it all in the morning? That's absolutely the last thing I want, to submit to Lizzie, then for her to wake up sober with our friendship so drastically altered. But it bothers me a bit that Lizzie is clueless as to her actions when she's drunk. I worry about her when she leaves this fall, when I'm not there to make sure she makes it home safely. The was she can't ever remember what happens when she's drunk, as soon as some guy finds that out, they'll take advantage of her. But it's out of my hands; I'll just have to trust her to control herself. What am I saying; I sound more like her parent than her best friend. Regardless, I'd give anything to hear her say those words to me in the morning. _

Gordo closed his journal and placed it inside the drawer of his bedside table. Flipping off the lamp, he pulled his covers around his chin and fell into a restless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, after I woke up insanely too early, next to five guys, Paul, John, George, Ringo and Noah Webster, I decided to go ahead and write another short, slightly filler chapter. Be happy, two short chapers at once are worth one big chapter. The words came to me perfectly while I was in the shower, and it hit me so suddenly that I didn't realize I was scrubbing my skin off. Alas, it is a sad day when your fiction becomes reality. But anyways, here's another chapter, enjoy! The next one will be longer and has a little action in it. I've got the next chapter planned out, and almost maybe the one after that, but the rest has yet to be decided. I'm still not even sure how I want this to turn out. Suggestions would be nice.  
  
Oh, and in reference to the five guys I woke up next to, I fell asleep with my Beatles CD and my dictionary on my bed, and woke up with them as my pillow. Go figure.  
  
======  
"Gordo, I'm sorry for all the grief I've put you through. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Lizzie gushed, walking towards him.  
  
"Well, our friendship is a two-sided deal; you've done a lot for me too," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"True. But I want to do for you something more," Lizzie said seductively, purposely swaying her hips dramatically as she took another step closer.   
  
"Liz, what, uh, what do you mean?" Gordo's eye widened a bit, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"What do you want me to mean?" Lizzie questioned in a husky voice.  
  
"I, uh..." Gordo stuttered as she pinned him against the wall with her body. Her arms snaked around his neck, drawing his face close to her.  
  
"Kiss me, Gordo," Lizzie whispered, holding his gaze intently. Gordo looked at her with disbelief for a few seconds, and then lowered his lips to meet hers. Their mouths met together in an exotic dance as old as time, perfected over the ages, yet still new and unexplored for them both. Gordo's hands rested on Lizzie's waist, pulling her body closer to his. The kiss they were sharing held so much electricity that it made bells go off in Gordo's head.  
  
He kissed her deeper, and the bells got louder. As their passions grew, the ringing was incessant and deafening. All he could hear was the ringing.  
  
Ringing.  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
Gordo sat up with a sudden start, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed into his room. With a groan he threw off his covers and shuffled to his desk to pick up his cordless phone.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled gruffly as he stumbled blindly back to his bed.   
  
"Gordo?" a familiar female voice asked from the other end.  
  
"Yea- oh, ow, son of a-"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie's voice cut him off before his could swear. "Gordo, are you there? What happened?"  
  
"Mmm. Nmm Emm nft hrr," came the mumbled reply.  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie stared strangely at her phone.  
  
"Sorry, I tend to forget the talking on the phone while talking into a pillow is indecipherable. I said no I'm not here. I just about broke my toe on the end of my bed," Gordo stated sarcastically as he rolled onto his back and buried himself under his covers again.  
  
"Umm, ok. Well, not-there-Gordo, what do you want to do today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Whatdoyamean," Gordo mumbled sleepily, his eyes closing involuntarily.  
  
"Well, you said for me to call you about it in the morning," Lizzie reminded him. Gordo sat bolt upright, his eyes as wide as saucers, his heart beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure Lizzie would hear.  
  
"I did? When did I say that?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Last night. Don't you remember? Were you the one who had the drinks last night or was I?" Lizzie asked humorously.  
  
"You were. So what do you want to do? About the whole situation, that is?" Gordo asked, his pulse racing.  
  
"The whole situation? I didn't know there was a whole situation. It seems pretty obvious doesn't it?" Lizzie stated.  
  
"Oh, well, to me it was, I was just waiting to hear back from you about it. I just have waited for this for so long," Gordo admitted with a sigh.  
  
"You have?" Lizzie seemed baffled.  
  
"Well, to be honest, yeah. For years. And then when you would mention it, I was just waiting for the day it would actually be true," Gordo gushed.  
  
"Gordo, hun. Are we talking about the same thing?" Lizzie was thoroughly lost.  
  
"Uhhh. I think so. What are you talking about?" Gordo was afraid he had made a grave mistake.  
  
"I'm talking about what we talked about at lunch yesterday. About your parents being out of town, and you were going to have a party. And I was supposed to call you this morning to see what stuff you needed me to pick up before I came over at 5 to help you set up," Lizzie explained, a hint of confusion still in her voice.  
  
"Oh- OH! The party. Yeah, that's right. That's what I was talking about. You know me, I've been waiting for so long to have a truly good, parental-free party," Gordo said quickly, his heart plummeting from his throat into his stubbed toes.  
  
"Ok. You went a little TV movie on me, it was weird. Well, small change in plans. I'll be over in about 30 minutes, and we'll go grab some lunch and we can pick up the stuff then together," Lizzie chirped into the phone.  
  
"Lunch? It's freaking early," Gordo groaned as he flopped back onto his pillow.  
  
"Early? Try half past 12 my friend. Get up, take a nice long shower and get ready. I'll let myself in and start scooting the furniture around," Lizzie instructed.  
  
"Mmmkay," Gordo mumbled, clicking the phone off. He dropped the cordless out of his hand onto the floor. It landed with a soft plop onto a pile of discarded socks. Gordo groaned in defeat loudly, curled into a ball and yanked the covers over his head. No sooner had he closed his eyes that the phone rang again.  
  
"I know you're still lying in that bed. Get up! I have enough problems getting you into bed, don't fight with me to get you out," Lizzie laughed before hanging up.  
  
Gordo stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom, scratching his messy curls.   
  
"Trust me Liz. Just say the word, and you'll never have problems getting me into bed again," he said to his reflection. 


End file.
